


I Will Become Anyone For You To Love Me (为你而变成的任何人）

by foam_memory



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Human Jensen, Kind Jensen, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not a dark fic, Pining Jared, Shapeshifter Jared, Shy Jared, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, You can't even imagine how kind he is, mirror kink, seriously
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: Jared是一只变形怪，Jensen是他悄悄暗恋着的帅气男孩





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 他们真好，他们戳了我所有萌点，他们在一起真配，请他们永远在一起，以上

***

 

那个男孩是Jared在接近学期末转学而来时，第一个认识的人。

并不是说他跟他说过话什么的。事实上，Jared不敢跟任何人主动说话。如果有人会来跟他说话的话，他会挂起一个大大的微笑，希望这样就可以让别人知道他很友好，别人就不会讨厌他。但其实Jared畏畏缩缩，总是窝在椅子里，感觉自己笨拙又高大。

而Jared会认识那个男孩，纯粹是因为开学时老师的一句话。“嘿，Jared，你就坐在Jensen旁边吧，怎么样？”那时他笑着做了自我介绍，一直眨着眼睛，颇有技巧的将教室从左看到右，又从右看到左。请大家不要讨厌我，不要像之前那些学校的学生一样。他在闭嘴之后在心里想，左手不自主的抓着右臂，不停磨蹭着。 

然后他就顺着指示看了过去，那个叫Jensen的男孩坐在窗边举起手来，手举得并不高。窗外的阳光洒在他的身上，眼睛是绿色的，直视着他的眼睛。

Jared的呼吸抖了一下。

他立刻低下头来，桌子之间的过道有些挤，让他有些手足无措。他尽力缩小着自己，不停说着对不起，但还是不小心会蹭到别人的书包和外套。他感觉自己脸的温度在升温，这让他一直垂着头。

他把书包轻轻放下去，又赶忙拉开拉链，一直低着头做自己的事情。Jensen，他在心里不停念叨着这个名字。Jensen，Jensen，他想着，紧紧低着头，把文具轻手轻脚的放在桌子上，还有课本和纸。Jensen，他想着。不要再想了，他请求自己的大脑。

他一次都没有转过头去看他。

 

***

 

就像Jared经历的每一个学校一样，他们都很相似，只有着细微不同。孩子们也是相似的，度过了对他的好奇期之后，他们就会回到自己的朋友小圈子里，不会有人邀请他。甚至会追着他打，笑话他。

即使一直转学，Jared学习成绩也一直很好，好到他不得不在试卷上故意写错答案的程度。不要惹人注意，不要引起别人的兴趣，就融入集体里，就像不存在一样。别人笑，你就笑，别人哭，你就也哭。Jared记得妈妈的话，他一直是个好孩子，所以他也一直遵照着妈妈的教诲。

在家里他也是好孩子。虽然租来的公寓总是很不堪，但是他从来没有抱怨过。他知道自己的爸爸很不容易。自从妈妈和妹妹被猎人把银弹镶在了心脏上之后，爸爸就很辛苦，而且疑神疑鬼。

没钱的时候，他们还会住在下水道里。所以Jared觉得现在有个房子住是件不错的事情了。

但他知道自己的样子很不堪——他总是穿着不合适的衣服，有的时候太小，有的时候太大，又会破破旧旧。不是每天早上都可以来得及洗澡，也不是每天都会有水供应，下雨的时候屋子里的潮湿臭气就会被他带到学校来，让别人都会路过的时候多瞥他一眼，皱起眉头。

他过了午餐时间才来了餐厅，果不其然人少了很多，他也就感到自在，在一个没有人的空桌上坐下来。从书包最底层抽出来爸爸准备的三明治，并没有压坏。Jared觉得今天他的运气还算不错。

突然一阵笑声传了进来，Jared条件反射地抬眼看去，没有预料到会看到Jensen。Jared身子一下子僵住了，Jensen是一群男男女女中的一员，大大笑着说着什么。一群人占据了一大张桌子，Jensen坐在随便的一个位置，一边笑着一边打开了午餐盒。

三明治在包里捂了太久，西红柿的味道有些酸了。

Jared希望Jensen没有看到他。或许他不记得他了，因为他们只有英语课在一起上，他坐在他的左边，喜欢在记笔记的时候咬笔壳。那不是好习惯。Jared想着，又觉得自己在回忆里侵犯了别人的隐私而脸感到发热，他把自己紧紧缩在角落里，抬头怯生生地瞥了一眼他们，没有人看向他。

“我是说….拜托！洛基才是我的最爱，我的心永远归属于洛基…..”

“就他那小身板，打架我一个能打三个….”

“怎么，没有TeamCap的吗？我跟你说美队才是全剧灵魂人物，你没看最新的评分吗….”

一群青少年叽叽喳喳着，Jared听不懂他们在说什么。但他似乎有些印象，他听别人谈论过这些事情，也看到过一些海报。花花绿绿的海报画，挂在城市和镇子上的每一个角落。

然后Jared听到一个声音。“你们这群宅男，我根本听不懂你在说什么。我跟你们说，蝙蝠侠才是永远的第一名，不接受异议。”Jensen拍着桌子加入话题，在别人反驳的时候笑的把头仰过去，露出好看的颈部线条。

Jared低下头去，没再看他们了，他两三口就把三明治吞进了肚子里。拿起书包匆匆离开。 

 

***

 

Jared把自己的小企鹅存钱罐砸碎了。

他一个个硬币的数着，感到自己愚蠢又可笑。我只是想要知道人类的流行文化，他对自己说，把最大最圆的硬币叠成一摞。现在年轻人都会这么做，没什么特殊的，把从小到大积攒下来的钱用在这上面是非常值得的。

影像店里人不多，而找到经典的蝙蝠侠形象不难，只是有些太多了，琳琅满目。而且还有漫画，电视剧，电影，很多很多。Jared手忙脚乱，他不知道从哪里开始看起，棕绿色的狗狗眼瞪得大大的。

他抱了店员推荐的几部回去，当他把一口袋的硬币倒在柜台上时，他感到自己窘迫又脸上发烧，不敢看店员的眼睛。

女店员似乎感觉很有意思，看了他好几眼，Jared假装没有看到，却感觉自己做了什么为非作歹的事情，心跳扑通扑通的跳。会不会真的有猎人因为他租DVD盘而找上门来？会不会租DVD盘不是青少年会做的事情？

他藏在屋子里偷偷的看，一不小心一个周末就过去了，头一次爸爸叫了他三次他才听见。

蝙蝠侠确实是最好的，他逞凶极恶，还临危不惧。

他想告诉Jensen自己也喜欢蝙蝠侠，这样他们就可以有共同话题了。

 

***

 

Jensen下次上课的时候给他扔了块糖。

然后给座位前后，以及左上右下的人都扔了一块。

大家都表达了感谢，Jared也忙跟着感谢。融入集体。妈妈的话在脑袋里盘旋，他感到脸发烧，拆开了糖，把糖卷进嘴里。

咖啡味的，非常甜。Jared由内而外的打了个冷战，真是甜得不可思议。

整节课Jared都没有听进去，他感到慌乱，整个人在纸上不停地乱画着，他画着很多蝙蝠侠的标志，幻想着递给Jensen看，然后看Jensen惊喜的样子。他想看到Jensen笑起来脸上的纹路，和他发着光的眸子。他没有过这种感觉，脑袋里只充斥着一个名字的感觉，所以感到畏缩又恐惧，这是不是变形怪长到这个年龄就会有的反应？他想吃掉Jensen吗？就像是狼人一样？妈妈说变形怪不吃人的，妈妈从来没说过他们想要吃人的。

可是他好想吞掉Jensen，一口把他吞下去，把他藏在自己的胃里。

Jared有很多话想跟他说。他想告诉他咬笔帽不是好习惯，吃饭的时候不要拍桌子，告诉他蝙蝠侠很帅，告诉他他买的糖很好吃，他还有更多更多事情想跟他说。

“嗯？你还想要？”Jensen的声音突然传来，Jared才猛地意识到自己不自觉盯他看了好久。Jared一下子感觉自己在燃烧了，手心全都是汗，“喏。”Jensen瞥了一眼老师，偷偷把同样的一颗糖抛到了Jared桌子上，朝他眨了下眼。

Jared这次没有吃，他把那颗糖藏在了自己宝物盒子里。

糖不会变质吧？Jared呆呆地想着。

 

*** 

 

他做了很糟糕的梦。

醒来的时候Jared面红耳赤，把自己整个蜷缩起来。他整个蜷着，这样占领另一半床的Jeff就不会意识到他做了什么梦。他感到羞耻至极，觉得自己要转化了，成为一个狼人或者吸血鬼什么的。当他意识到他在梦里都做了什么，他只想赶快找个洞赶快陷进去。

他辜负了父亲，还有死去的母亲。

他想要伤害人类。Jared的眼睛里都是泪水，他想要伤害Jensen。他跟他不是一个种族，因为Jensen看起来有很多朋友，所以他想伤害他。他不想让Jensen有朋友，不想让Jensen把糖扔给别人。他在梦里紧紧拽着Jensen的手不松开，他用自己的身高优势紧紧抱着他，把脸埋在他的脖颈里不停地闻。Jensen在挣扎，在咆哮，可是Jared不放手。

“我们，我们可以成为朋友吗？”Jared紧紧抓着Jensen的胳膊，他这么在梦里着急地问，“我发誓我会让你开心的，你不会感到无聊的。和我成为朋友吧，好不好？”

“求求你，和我成为朋友吧。”

Jensen推不开他，他在大喊，但是Jared不想放手。他想再试一次，或许多试几次，Jensen就会同意了，他们就可以成为朋友了。

然后他看到了妈妈的脸。“不要和人类靠得太近！！”他听见母亲说，“他们会发现的，发现你的身份，然后猎人就会来杀掉你！”

不。Jared第一次违抗妈妈的命令，他紧紧抓着Jensen的手，就是不松开。不不，不不不不不不不不不不不不。

他醒了过来，意识到自己在梦里做了什么，Jared愧疚地蜷缩成了一团。

 

***

 

Jared今天来得有些早，班上还没有几个人，然后他看到Jensen在那里。

Jensen眨着自己绿色的眼睛聚精会神地看着眼前的书本。Jared低着头把书包放在桌子上，尽量没有发出任何声音，但没想到书包侧面的水杯滑了下去。

Jared没有够到，水杯摔了下去，发出哐啷的一声巨响。Jared缩成一团，不安地看来看去，害怕别人厌恶自己做了什么。笨手笨脚，把水杯摔在了地上，发出了这么巨大的声音。

回过头来的时候，Jensen已经把他的水杯捡起来了。Jensen朝他递去，向他露出微笑。Jared愣了一会，很快便接了过来，点头致谢。他坐下来不停收拾着东西，抬头看也不看一眼。

“Jared。”他听到那个声音说，Jared的手停下了，“你是叫Jared，对吧？我记得那天老师有说。”

Jared看了Jensen一眼，Jensen正看着他，眼睛绿油油的，非常好看。Jared又低下头去，无言地点了点头。

“真奇怪，是吧？这么多周过去了，咱们还没有互相认识。”Jensen继续说道，语气很随意，很温和。他朝他伸出手，“我叫Jensen，很高兴认识你。”

他在等着我说话。Jared突然觉得有千斤重的石头压在他身上，他想走开，他想不存在，他想去别的地方，哪里都好，只是不是这里，不是Jensen看着他，等着他回话的时候。如果Jensen每次都要跟他说话的话，他都不敢来上英语课了，他要翘掉英语课，藏在什么地方去，直到Jensen把他彻底忘记。

“…..我叫Jared。”Jared突然开口，然后意识到Jensen刚刚就说他已经知道了，变得更加慌乱了。Jensen笑了，眼睛弯成了弯月牙，“我的意思是，我也很高兴认识你。”Jared看着他说，握住他的手摇了摇，又立刻缩回去。他又低下头去翻自己的书包，就仿佛他的书包很新鲜一样。

“哈哈，你很可爱啊。”Jensen笑着说，Jared制住了呼吸停在了那里，不停眨眼睛。

你很可爱，你很可爱，你很可爱。上课铃响了，Jensen的注意力也移走了，但Jared的注意力却再也回不来了。你很可爱，你很可爱，你很可爱。他听见Jensen在他脑子里一遍遍地说。

你也很可爱，你很好看，你笑起来更好看。Jared想回复他。你是个很随和的人，你有些坏习惯，但是我不介意。

他却感到恐惧。他想起妈妈，然后感到无法呼吸。

 

***

 

这不是变态。

Jared一天都没有洗自己的手，应该说，他一直没用右手碰什么东西。他有个想法一直在心里环绕着，让他胸腔砰砰直跳。他碰触到了Jensen，他碰到他了，和他握了握手。他有了他的DNA，就意味着…….

Jared回家的时候，家里没有一个人。他把书包扔在地上，在卧室里的落地镜前盘旋。他没有打定主意去这么做，事实上，他感到太多种情感在他胸中燃烧又攻击着彼此。他觉得自己很可笑，很荒谬，有多么让妈妈失望，而且有多危险。他有着一千万个理由不要这么做，只有一个理由让他去这么做，但是那一个理由太具有诱惑力了。

他很久都没有蜕过皮了。妈妈跟他说最好一直保持一个样子，因为皮容易被猎人发现。他一直保持的都是他印象中自己的原样，如果他不是变形怪的话，他就会是这副模样，Jared这么相信。Jared钻进了浴室里，不愿意看到自己蜕皮的样子，那让自己清醒地意识到他是什么东西，他为什么是异类。

蜕皮不是个什么好过程，甚至恶心又痛苦。当Jared蜕完皮的时候已经气喘吁吁了。他从粘稠物中走了出来，只匆匆穿上了自己的白色衬衫，想尽快看到自己。

哪怕他知道自己会看到什么，但当真正看到的时候，他还是愣在了原地。

站在他面前的，是Jensen。

他看着镜子，看着Jensen眨着自己绿色的眼睛，看Jensen呆愣愣地看着自己。看Jensen穿着自己大大的白色衬衫，因为Jared比Jensen要高一些，所以都盖到了大腿末端。

Jared的心在发颤，他听到了呜咽的声音，过了一会才意识到是自己发出的。他意识到自己满脸通红，身体不受控制的轻颤着，一团团地温暖和电流在他的身体里游走。这是变身的副作用吗？还是——Jared说不出话来，也移不开目光，他看着镜子里的自己，或者是Jensen，一时间只知道傻愣愣地站在那里。

然后镜子中的Jensen抬起手来，用手指慢慢抚摸着自己的脸。

不要这样做，这太恶心了，是错误的。他听到有声音在大脑中尖叫，但是Jared感觉自己踩在云端，感到自己不是自己了，他无法控制住自己。太多的电流击中着他，太多炽热在他的下腹游走，他喘息着，就像是跑了几百公里，脸色通红的就像在发烧。

镜子中的Jensen犹豫着，脸色赤红。他缓缓摸过自己臻绿色的眼睛，挺直的鼻梁，和那双粉红色的唇瓣。他摸着自己有些扎手的短发，和顺滑的皮肤，他看到自己白皙修长的手指，和俏皮的弯睫毛，以及有时会不自主嘟起来的嘴唇。

他闭上眼睛，太多情绪在他胸中游走。这就会是抚摸Jensen的感觉，这就会是如果他同意的话，他抚摸Jensen时就会是这个感觉…..他瑟缩着，又感到快乐。镜子中的Jensen露出Jared的表情，Jensen永远不会露出这种蠢兮兮的表情。

“你真美…..”Jared几乎都要吻上镜子了，他沉醉在Jensen的倒影里，禁不住轻声说，然后才意识到自己说出了什么，惊恐地闭上了自己的嘴。

上帝，他一定是疯了。

 

***

 

但是Jared看不够，他一直看着Jensen的倒影，就仿佛再多看会，那张脸能变化一样。

很快他意识到，他能做到的不只是看。“.…..”他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，往后撤离了一点。想象着今天Jensen跟他说话时的神情。他是可以立刻学习的，变形怪的能力是可以夺取变形者的记忆，但是Jared不敢看，他不想知道….他不想知道Jensen此时此刻心里面想的是谁。

Jared摆了Jensen几个常做的神情，每一个都那么好看….Jared情不自禁摸了摸镜子，镜子是冰冷的，但是Jared还是忍不住摩挲着Jensen倒影的边缘，仿佛那样他就可以触碰到他了一般。

然后，Jared深吸了一口气，在落地镜前直视前方，看着Jensen的脸。“.…..Jared。”他开口，Jensen的声调，Jensen的神情，Jensen在深情地呼唤他。

哦，上帝啊。Jared感觉自己要燃烧了，他一下子蹲了下来紧紧抱住自己，因为羞耻感和愧疚感而几乎烧化。他在做什么，他在用Jensen的脸做什么。他就像是…就像是个真正的变态一样。他让Jensen说出那些话，让Jensen摆出那些动作，他在，他在意//淫他…….

可是他忍不住。Jared埋在双膝间呼吸了很久，便又怯生生看向镜子前的自己。他坐在了冰凉的木地板上，但那丝毫没有影响他全身的大汗淋漓。他看着镜子里的Jensen，那么完美，就像是…就像是拥有着这世界上所有的美好之物，就像是Jared所希冀的一切，就像是Jared想要拿一切换来的珍宝。

他不会知道的，Jensen不会知道的。Jared着了魔似的想，他跪坐在地上，朝镜子倾身，看着自己的身体在坐姿下拧成如何好看的样子。看着那些在松松垮垮衬衫下拱起的肱二头肌，看着腿部和腰部的线条，和在白色衬衫底下支起来的……Jared哽咽了一口，感到羞愧难当。

这…这就是Jensen身体的样子。Jared的思维开始发疯，他把一只冰凉的手伸入自己的白色衬衫试探着，把自己的衬衫领口拉开。看到那皮肤，肌肉，和点点红色。他继续往下抚摸着，纯粹的渴望在他的下腹烧灼，他开始失控了。他想要…….他是这么…….

他想要吞了他，他想要吃掉他，他想要…他想永远留在他身边。

讽刺的是，他们如今已经是一个人了，字面含义上的。Jared碰触到温度最高的位置时，他整个人都僵住了，几乎不需要任何其他努力，仅仅只是一下子的碰触，他就翻越过了过去。Jared发出呜咽，太多白色洒在了镜子上，滴滴洒落着。

天哪，天哪。Jared在发抖，因为余韵在不停发抖，他不敢置信自己都做了什么。他看着镜子中Jensen惊恐的表情，看着镜子上沾满的白色，看着那些液体黏在Jensen的倒影上，黏在Jensen的脸上，慢慢往下滴落着。Jensen惊慌的表情就像在说： **你都做了什么** ？

他把Jensen弄脏了。

突然间，Jared感受到的感情不是渴望，而是痛苦了。他猛地扑向镜子，眼睛刺痛又模糊，大口喘息着，发疯似的不停去擦镜子上的污垢，拿衬衫的袖子不停地想要抹干净，那样就像他的罪行不存在一样，就像他没有…他没有做这种恶心的事情。Jared感觉想吐，他无法再面对他了。下次见到Jensen的时候，他还怎么面对他？

镜子被他抹花了，一片模糊。

不….不能哭。Jared咬着下唇，即使眼泪在眼眶中打转，他也把泪水都咽了回去。他站了起来，看到镜子中的Jensen眼眶通红。这是他做的，Jared心里想，他让Jensen露出这种表情，让他哭了。

Jensen不应该哭，Jensen应该一直笑着才对，他笑起来非常好看，Jared最喜欢看他笑了。只是单纯看着他笑，Jared就觉得好幸福，好幸福好幸福。

所以Jared抿起了嘴角，颤颤巍巍地，让镜子中的Jensen微笑起来。

 

***

 

“你真是棒极了，Jared。”Jensen几乎是不可思议地说，他朝Jared展示自己的作业，那是Jared上次在上课前临时帮他一起完成的。上面是一个大大的A+，“你分数如何？”

Jared有些不好意思地拿出自己的作业，B，一直如此。

Jensen似乎有些迷惑，他看着那个分数，又看了看Jared。Jared感觉自己的脸在发烧，自从做了那种事情之后，他每次和Jensen说话时都会感到肮脏，就像现在一样。“你….这怎么可能？”

“可能老师比较喜欢你。”这是自然的，所有人都比较喜欢Jensen，他也是。Jared随便找着借口，Jensen永远都不会知道真相的。

Jensen挥了挥手，很显然觉得Jared在胡扯。“总而言之，你棒极了。”Jensen朝他眨眼，Jared脸上发烧，抿起一个微笑，“你比我想象中要酷多啦，兄弟。”Jensen笑了起来，Jared的心就又被融化了，他感觉胸中吹起了一个气球，让他腾升起来。

“嘿，下周末Chris家有个露天聚会，要一起来吗？”Jensen邀请到，Jared的喉咙一下子缩紧了，“只要你能搞定你的父母，我们可以玩整整两天。还有免费午餐跟你吃，富二代，兄弟，真是让人嫉妒。”

“那个，我就算了….”不要离人群太近，妈妈的话在脑海里盘旋着。

Jensen似乎不打算放弃。“拜托，就因为你太内向了，别人都没办法发现你有这么棒。你可不知道大家背地里都怎么讨论你，女孩子们早等不及了。”Jensen嘻嘻笑着，Jared在心里做着挣扎。不是因为什么女孩，而是因为是Jensen在邀请他，“你很有吸引力的，Jared，别那么自闭。”

“我……”Jared紧张地拧着自己的手指，他做不了决定。

“啊。”Jensen似乎从Jared的慌张中理解到了什么，心领神会，“男孩子也觉得你很有吸引力。”

Jared的脸涨得通红，他更加支支吾吾了，这似乎确定了Jensen的想法，让Jensen仰头大笑了起来。天啊，他笑起来真是太好看了，Jared希望他能够一直这么笑下去。“不是什么值得害羞的事情！都二十一世纪了，活得开放点。”Jensen拍了拍他，Jared差点被拍个踉跄。

“我….”

“那就这么说定了，Jared。”Jensen站了起来，似乎准备去上下一节课了，“周六上午9点，我来校门口接你。啊不行，我得先去接我女朋友……9点半怎么样？”

Jared胸中的气球破了。

世界陷入了死寂。

 

***

 

这真的很可悲。

他再次变成了Jensen的样子。他看着镜子中的自己面无表情又有些惨白的脸，他知道那是因为自己消沉了几天的缘故。他知道这不是什么浪漫小说或者是电视剧，不会有什么巧合Jensen正好也是爱着他什么的，何况，他又有什么可被爱的呢？他都没跟Jensen说过几句话。但是从Jensen嘴里听到女朋友几个字，还是像晴天霹雳一样让Jared感到眼前发黑。

就好像你能和他在一起一样，蠢货。Jared自嘲，感觉自己暴露无遗。所有人都在背后看着他，看着他是多么肮脏。如果Jensen知道他用他的模样都做了什么….Jensen会恨他的，他再也不会和他说话了。

怪物。他听见其他人类这样窸窸窣窣。怪物，那个家伙是个怪物。

那又怎么样？Jared有些破罐破摔地想着，这个怪物不仅不吃人，而且也有很多人类做不到的技能。骂我去吧，反正我已经够无耻了。Jared感觉自己的下嘴唇在颤抖，站在镜子前，看着镜子里Jensen愠怒地脸。

看到Jensen的表情，Jared立刻缓和了表情，他不想看到Jensen这种表情…..所有事情中，他最不想看到就是Jensen露出这种表情。

Jared依旧痴痴地望着眼前Jensen的脸，他是这么好看，人也那么好…….如果Jared是人类就好了，如果是人类，他至少有机会。哪怕他被拒绝，他也可以告诉他，他可以告诉他他有多喜欢他，从第一见到他的时候，他就…….

但或许，不是人类也好。“…….对不起，Jensen。”Jared听见自己低语，然后他扶住太阳穴，紧紧皱着眉头，开始倾听起来。

爸爸妈妈一定会生气的吧，他把能力用在这种可笑的事情上，但话说回来，他们又能拿这些能力做什么呢？Jensen的记忆和情绪在Jared的脑海里流动，他在短时间里了解了Jensen的一生，Jensen的喜好，Jensen的一切。虽然只是粗枝末节，细节他需要专门仔细去找，但或许，已经足够了。

当知道Jensen只是镇子上一个普通的孩子，平和的过着一生，并没有多少特殊之处时。Jared弯了弯嘴角——说了不是小说的，要不然Jensen至少应该是猎人之子什么的，那样多有戏剧性——然后Jared开始捂住自己的额头，去倾听一些专门的细节，关于Jensen的爱好，关于Jensen在感情方面的偏好，关于Jensen喜欢什么样的人…….

他在作弊，他知道。

但他是怪物，不是吗？怪物什么都得不到，怪物会被排挤一生，还会被猎人追杀。所以这难得生命中的阳光，请让他得到一缕吧。这不会伤害任何人的，不是吗？

——他疯了，他知道。

 

***

 

“你疯了吗？”在Jared出门前，Jeff拉住了他，对他发出嘶嘶地声音，“如果爸爸发现了你做这些，她一定会骂死你的。爸爸说了多少遍了？你怎么能？”

Jared已经管不了这么多了。“放手，Jeff。”他开口，想要甩开Jeff，“不会有问题的，我不是把皮都脱在家里了吗，你烧掉不就好了？”Jared顶嘴到，他的哥哥拽着他，拽得他发痛，“不会有人发现的，我去的那里都是学生，怎么可能会有什么猎人？”

“不要和人群离得太近！”Jeff警告道，Jared一把甩开了他，穿上了自己的运动鞋，“你知道那有多危险吗？你以为这次没有事，当你习惯的时候，你就会疏忽，我们都可能因此而死！”

“我有脑子，好吗？”Jared打开了门。

他扇上了门，看了眼表，快速地走了出去。等他站到校门口的时候，距离Jensen要来的约定时间还有一些。Jared吞咽了几口，拿出了镜子，有些焦虑地照来照去，看着自己化的淡妆，和自己的棕色长发。

是的，他现在是一个女孩。额，或者说，身体和脸是一个女孩。

变形怪本身是有性别的，虽然与人类定义不同，Jared是男生确定无疑。但是变形怪千变万化，他自然也可以变成女孩。如今，站在校门口等待的人不是Jared，是完全另外一个人。她很漂亮，很活泼，有着浅棕色的长发，淡淡地妆容，灵动的棕色双眼，和不造作的服饰。这是Jared根据Jensen记忆里女朋友的喜好归纳出来的，也专门翘了一天的课乱跑到其他地方去物色人选，虽然不可能是完全吻合，但Jared也尽力了。这个女孩很有吸引力，Jared敢肯定。

从她身上看不出来任何关于Jared的影子，她不是Jared，没有人会认为她是那个笨拙庞大，肮脏怯懦，还用自己的能力去意淫自己同桌的怪物。

——是Jensen会有机会喜欢上的人。

Jared一直焦虑地等待着，Jensen如约而至了，还能听到他和女朋友的谈笑声。Jared感觉胃里翻江倒海，因为紧张，焦虑，和愧疚感。Jensen从车里探出头来，四处寻找着Jared的身影。

Jared深吸了一口气，他走了过去。“你就是Jensen，对吧？”Jared眨了眨眼，露出非常迷人的微笑。Jensen看向他，一脸的茫然，他点了点头，“哈，我就知道你是，这人来人往的也就你能称得上是帅哥了。”

“额，抱歉。”被这么夸赞的Jensen似乎愣了愣，有女孩从副驾驶伸过头，怒视着Jared，Jared猜那就是Jensen的女朋友了，“我有伴了。”

“哦，不是，你误会了。”Jared扮演着，他在舞台最中央，他戴着别人的面具，别人的笑脸，“你是来找Jared的对吧？我是Jared的姐姐。Jared感冒了不能来，我听他讲了之后就觉得，这么好的机会，浪费了怎么行？我也很久没有好好聚会一把了。你觉得怎么样？反正都是一个人。”

“Jared病了？他还好吗？”Jensen皱起眉来，担忧地问。

“他就是太焦虑了，你知道他的。”Jared用想好的理由回复，万无一失。

Jensen小声笑了一下。“确实，听起来像是他。”Jensen快速地说，“好吧，如果你想的话，我当然可以带你去。我能问一下你的名字吗？”

“Jay。”Jared回答，歪过头，头发微微垂着，在微风中轻轻吹拂，他甜美地笑了，“我是Jay，很高兴认识你。”

这样你在叫这个名字的时候，就会像是在亲昵地叫我。

 

***

 

当你有了正确答案之后，做出任何的选择，只是非常简单的是非问答题。

Jared在会场里游荡着，自然也在泳池里嬉戏。大大方方，简简单单，又活泼开朗。Jared和Jensen的朋友们聊天，赚取着信息，关于Jensen的女朋友，关于学校，关于其他人对他的印象。

Jensen的女朋友是新交的，他在女朋友这方面并没有所谓的“爱得深刻”，只要看着顺眼就会交往试试看。这或许是Jared人生中唯一的幸运了。

而和Jensen的交谈，就更加简单了。当你知道一个人几乎是全部事情之后，迎合他很简单。Jensen喜欢什么样的电影，喜欢什么样的食物，喜欢什么样的游戏，太简单了，太简单了，每一个都像是完美演奏的音乐一样。他和Jensen仿佛在舞台上说着台词，一言一行都是可预测的，可掌控的。

Jared感到放松。他不是他，他只是另一个人，他可以搞砸并重新来过，这让他放开扮演着，他幽默、聪慧、又活泼，他爱说笑话，还很会交朋友。而每一次都让Jensen露出惊喜和充满喜爱的表情也….那是真正的Jared做不到的。得到这样的注意力让Jared感到快乐。

果不其然，两天的聚会之后，Jensen已经彻底被这个‘Jay’迷住了。

Jared沉浸在自己的快乐小海洋里，他活在了自己搭建的梦中。他看着镜子前这个女孩，这是他的保护层，他通往幸福的指向标。

Jared带了张面具，这样别人就看不到他内在有多么丑陋。

而Jared有千万张面具，只要Jensen喜欢，他可以时时刻刻变成任何一张脸，任何一个性格，任何一个人生。

只要Jensen喜欢。

只要Jensen会喜欢他。

 

***

 

Jensen和前任女友和平分手，而且分得迅速。Jensen朝Jay告白，Jared理所当然的接受了。在那之后，两个人经常去参加一些派对，一起看电影，和Jensen的朋友们一起玩耍，Jensen的朋友很快就接纳了他。

Jensen觉得他很美好，因为他完全符合了Jensen的所有爱好。他聊天的内容都是Jensen喜欢的，蝙蝠侠，橄榄球比赛，或者是哪本书，哪个游戏。那都是Jensen喜欢的，Jensen带着宠爱看着他，低下身去亲吻他，他是那么温柔又美好的人，就像是太阳一样。

Jared能感受到Jensen的爱，朋友们还开玩笑他们要结婚什么的。Jensen虽然也只是随便一说，但他似乎也觉得Jared简直是他的一生挚爱。

而那让Jared感到非常的不安。

因为他只有一张人皮面具，和很多很多的谎言。他和Jensen确实有绝大部分的爱好是相同的，但是也有许多部分是不同的，并不像是Jensen想的那样合拍。每当Jensen倾尽感情去爱他的时候，Jared想到的都是他面具下的脸，他浪费了Jensen的爱，Jensen的爱不是给他的。Jared感到恐慌，感到害怕，他越来越觉得压抑。

而且，他越来越怕去展示原来的那个自己。每当他回到教室，用着真正的脸，用卑微又笨拙的姿态缩在椅子里低着头什么都不敢说的时候。Jensen眼中的火焰就会逝去，眼中倒影出对真正Jared本人的印象。是的，Jensen还是比较友好，但是Jared也越来越觉得，那是因为他是‘Jay’的弟弟，而不是他本身。

他获得了Jensen的爱，Jensen很喜欢他，Jensen非常喜欢他。

**——Jensen** **一点都不喜欢他。**

“这不会有好结果的。”Jeff在他耳边不停地说，一遍遍发出警告，“他根本不知道你是谁，不知道你是什么东西。你的一切都是假的，你跟个骗子有什么区别？只不过别人骗钱，你在骗取感情。你是缺爱吗Jared？想要人类的爱？你就这么可悲吗？”

Jared紧紧咬着牙，他不愿意承认。“你根本不知道我有多爱他。”Jared全身都在发颤。

“在我看来，你一点都不爱他。”Jeff冷哼，“你就是喜欢他，然后从他身上肆意的掠取你想要的。你根本不爱他，因为你知道总有一天你会让他心碎，你也一直不肯放手。”

“你原来不是怪物，Jared。”Jeff冷冷地说，“现在，你是了。”

他把Jensen弄脏了。

Jeff甩着房门离开，Jared咬着下唇颤抖着，眼泪滑落了下来。那张好看的人皮面具被哭得扭曲，他当然知道，他当然知道这不会有好结果的。但是，他该怎么放弃呢？

到底是从哪一步开始错成这样的？是决定成为另外一个人和Jensen在一起吗？还是更前一点，决定成为Jensen？还是更往前一点，比如说，决定坐在Jensen身边那个座位上，决定去看蝙蝠侠的盘，还是决定去吃Jensen给的糖？

他知道的，他知道总有一天会衍变成如此，他从刚开始的时候就知道了。

他撕下了那张人皮，剩下原本的Jared坐在那里。高高大大，笨拙丑陋，头发乱翘，蠢得要命，和Jensen说话可能都会结巴的Jared。

他得到Jensen的爱了，但那不是给他的。

Jensen不会喜欢这样的他的。

可是，这就是他。

“我们可以成为朋友吗，Jensen？”Jared坐在落地镜前，颤抖着抱着自己双膝啜泣着说，他几乎无法保持声线，呢喃着，“.….求求你，我可以成为你的朋友吗？”

这样的他，Jensen甚至都不会愿意做他的朋友的。

 

***

 

故事的结局发生在某个不起眼的旅馆里，或者说，是崩溃，发生在某个不起眼的旅馆里。

是的，他们两个人都离规定的年龄差上那么一些，但是Jensen似乎按捺不住自己的渴求，Jared自然也不会拒绝。Jensen依旧活在Jared给的舞台梦境中，他把Jared抱起往房间冲，一下子扔在床上，两个人一起咯咯笑着。

很快，气温升高了。Jensen吻了他，这不是Jensen第一次吻他了，而那感觉比Jared一个人幻想的要好得太多，总是Jensen本人的会更好。Jared沉溺在自己的梦境中，他带着那么多爱看着Jensen，他捧着他的脸，颤巍巍的吻他。

“谁是我的好姑娘？”Jensen把脸埋在Jared颈弯里，Jared不停地笑着，“嗯？我漂亮的好姑娘今天要给我什么？”Jensen蹭来蹭去，Jared笑啊笑啊，他一直笑着。

他要怎么放弃呢？

明天，明天我就会放弃了。Jared总会这么说，但事实是，他根本放弃不了。而此时，Jensen看着他，似乎在等待他的同意，在Jared抿着嘴点了点头之后，Jensen轻柔的解开他的衣服，一层层帮他解着。Jensen的手很温暖，也有些发颤。他知道这和聚会里那种一次性的，或者是荷尔蒙上头不一样，他是真的深爱着他的。解了一半，Jensen又倾身去吻他，给了Jared所有他能给的感情和爱。

而那些，没有一点是分给Jared的。

在解开最后一层内衣之前，在Jared没有发现之前，他发现有人在哭，然后他才意识到是他自己。“甜心？”Jensen吓坏了，他一下子凑过来，充满着爱怜地说，“Jay，怎么了？你不愿意吗？不愿意我们就不做了，等你准备好了再说。不用这样，不要哭。”

Jensen越这么宠溺地说话，Jared就越是哭泣，他发觉自己忍不下去了。他到极限了，Jeff的话在他耳边回转，妈妈生前的教导也让他难过。而此时此刻所有的回忆都像是嘲笑他，因为那都是不属于他的，而他是个怪物，他是个 **怪物。** 他偷取不属于他的，因为他想要，因为他那么孤单，因为他如此喜欢他，因为Jensen就像是太阳一样，而他自己又这么单薄，这么无助，这么脆弱，是应该死在黑暗里的怪物。

他一直是好孩子的，对不起，对不起，妈妈，让你失望。

“对不起，对不起。”Jared开口，流水一般的道歉流了出来，“对不起，Jensen，对不起…..”

“不用这样，没事的。你如果不愿意的话，不需要勉强。”Jensen从他身上爬了起来，给他系上衣服的扣子，而Jared只是一直在哭，哭得非常厉害，“别哭了好吗，别哭了，Jay。”

“不是这样的，Jensen，不是，我真的很对不起，对不起，我不是…..我不是Jay。”Jared捂着脸，他到极限了，他感觉自己被压垮了。为什么他得不到那些爱那么痛苦，得到了还同样这么痛苦呢，“我是Jared，Jensen，我是Jared，对不起，真的很对不起…..”

“什么？”Jensen彻底茫然了，他系好Jared的衣服。“Jared？”Jensen皱起眉来，就像是在回忆Jared是谁一样，“….这和Jared有什么关系？Jared怎么了？”

“我是Jared，Jensen，我是Jared。”Jared不敢去看Jensen，他缩在床头哭着说。

“什么？”Jensen更加茫然了，他绿色的眸子中充满了疑惑，“Jay，你在说什么？”

Jensen不会明白的，Jared不给他看，Jensen永远不会明白的。崩溃的Jared也没有什么所谓了。

他开始蜕皮。初级的蜕皮，只是那种，可以把皮撕下来的程度，而不会褪下牙齿和指甲。Jared只是边哭着，边拉扯着自己脸上的皮，一把扯了下来。

他知道他已经死了，他拥有的一切在这一刻都死了。

或者说，他从来没有拥有过。

 

***

 

未出Jared预料之外的，Jensen倒吸了一口凉气，吓得连连往后退。

Jensen从床上翻了下来，想跟他保持距离，他往门口跑，像是看到怪物一样惊恐地看着他。是的，没错，就是这样的，他就是怪物， **他就是怪物** 。

“不，Jensen。”但是Jared不想让Jensen就这么离开，他几乎是连滚带爬的从床上走了下来，“请听我说，求你，请听我解释，不要走——”

“别靠近我！”Jensen吓坏了，他哆哆嗦嗦的打不开门锁，但在Jared可以说出任何话之前，他又打开了。Jensen立刻逃了出去，不管Jared怎么呼唤，他都直接跑走了。

Jared坐在地上呜咽，他蜷缩成一团哭泣着。

Jensen甚至连解释的机会都不给他，Jensen都不愿意听他多说一个字。

这就是你这样做的下场。他听到自己的哥哥在自己脑子里说。 **这就是怪物的下场。**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

***

 

但出人意料的，Jensen回来了。

那个时候，Jared已经褪干净了皮，剩下了原本的Jared。褪下来的皮扔在一边，发出恶心的腥臭味，Jared边抹着眼泪边把所有碎屑都拿自己的衣服包起来，这件衣服以后再也用不到了，而他也不能把证据留在这里。虽然他现在宁愿有个猎人来一枪杀了他，但他不能不为自己的家人负责，爸爸和Jeff不应该被这样对待。

年轻的时候每个人都会经历很多次心碎，你也一样，Jared………..Jared这么想着，一边抹着自己静静流下的眼泪。一切会好起来的，爸爸早就想搬家了，想让他离这个鬼地方远一点，离Jensen远一点，一定很快就能搬走的。然后Jared就会回到曾经，他还是那个好孩子，他再也不会和人类走得太近了，他吸取教训了。

就算有无数张脸，一旦露出真正的自己，他们也只会落荒而逃。

Jared低头默默地收拾着，没想到回头便看到Jensen扒着门框在身后看着他。那让Jared窒住了呼吸，Jensen似乎看了一段时间了，一脸警惕又困惑地望着他。而Jared则吓得往后退了几步，羞愧地无处可藏。

他是来杀他的吗？或者说，他其实认识猎人？Jared的思绪乱撞，他往后逃，惊恐地看着Jensen。还是有眼泪会流出来，Jared低头抹掉它们，吸了吸自己的鼻子。

“你……”Jensen突然开口了，他还躲在门后面，似乎随时准备逃跑，“你是个什么东西？”Jensen睁着自己的眼睛，身体紧绷着。

Jared继续抹着眼睛，低着头，棕色头发低垂着。“……我是个变形怪。”Jared轻声说，当他说出这个词的时候，他感到全身都在发冷，就像是有人打开了潘多拉的盒子。

“就像是，可以随便变换形态，变成任何人，然后杀人的那种变形怪？” 

“我们不杀人！”Jared忙抬头争论到，而Jensen一下子又缩到门后面去了。他紧紧盯着Jared的一言一行，似乎还是很恐惧，“我们不需要杀人，Jensen。我们…..我们和人类吃一样的东西，喝水，睡觉。我们只是会变形，只是….只是基因不一样。我们不会伤害人类。”

“那你想从我这里得到什么？”Jensen警惕地问，“既然你们不吃人的话？”

上帝啊，Jensen竟然问Jared他想得到什么，就好像他有什么阴谋一样。Jared感觉自己的心在滴血一样的疼痛着，这让更多的泪水流了下来，让他不停地揉蹭着眼睛。

“我…..我只是……..”事到如今，他还有什么不能说的呢，他还有什么可以失去的呢。Jared低着头，不停抹着自己的泪水，即使如此，还是有很多落在了他刚换好的衬衫上，“我只是…….只是……很，很喜欢你……….”

“我好喜欢你，Jensen，你根本就不知道….…..”Jared捂住自己的脸，感觉自己无处可藏，感觉自己被从灵魂到外在都被曝光了。他在发抖，几乎是在绝望地坦白着。

 

***

 

Jensen沉默着，而Jared只是流着眼泪，等了一会之后，他不再哭了。但他不想再看Jensen了，他没有那个胆量，他甚至不知道Jensen是不是还在那里。“我，我知道自己是怪物。我跟你们不一样。我们家里人也一直东躲西藏，因为猎人，就是你们的一种杀怪物的人，会找我们。虽然我们没做坏事，但是因为和你们不一样，然后，我，我…….但是你，你愿意跟我说话。没有人愿意和我主动说话。刚见面的时候愿意看着我，你看着我的眼睛。”

Jared继续低着头，啜泣着说。他没什么可以失去了，反正过了今晚，他就会走了。他会成为Jensen口中的一个笑话，Jared无所谓了。“我没有看过蝙蝠侠，因为很长时间我住在下水道里。我不知道怎么跟你，跟你说话，我害怕你会讨厌我。你很和善，你愿意帮助我，还会给我糖吃，你，你很温柔，有很多朋友，你有那么多朋友。我没有朋友，我是说，我没办法…..我不知道怎么跟你说话，我没有和人类接触过，我的妈妈不让我，可是……”

“所以你就变成了女孩子？”

Jensen的声音吓了Jared一跳，他看了Jensen一眼，Jensen现在不确定的靠在门扉上，似乎有了些勇气走过来，但还是很紧张，目光灼灼地看着他。“….我可以读心。我知道你喜欢什么样的人，对不起，Jensen，对不起，我不是故意骗你，我不是想要骗你，只是我，我太喜欢你，我没办法….”Jared支支吾吾，他知道自己做的事情非常糟糕，而且他还没有告诉Jensen自己拿他的身体做了什么。

“你可以读心。”Jensen重复了一遍，似乎很惊讶，“你还能做什么？”

“我…我比普通人类强壮，跑得快，更有力量。”Jared尽力缩小着自己，他几乎是抱着自己说，不确定地回答，“我的眼睛….遇到光的话，会闪颜色，变成白色。”

“.…..哇哦。”Jensen沉默了一会，突然说道，“不是亲眼所见的话，我一定都不会相信的。这太令人震惊了，我是说，狼人也是真的吗？吸血鬼也是？”

Jared没见过他们，但他知道是有的，所以他点了点头。“….他们是吃人的。”Jared小声补充。

“你是觉得这样我能感觉好点吗？”

“不不不。”Jared立刻否认，他害怕地往后缩了一下，整个人都快缩到墙角去了，“只是你好奇，我就告诉你，我想人类会害怕……我就警告你，他们会吃人。我没有别的意思。”Jared磕磕绊绊地说，“你，你不要生气。”

又是长久的沉默，然后Jared听到Jensen重重叹了一口气。然后是关上门的声音，Jared心里沉了下去，Jensen果然还是离开了。

但他抬起头的时候，他发现Jensen还在那里，他关上了门。

 

***

 

“所以Jay都是假的了？一切都是，是不是？”Jensen还是站在门边，他还在犹豫，他又重重叹了口气，“我就说，怎么可能会有这么完美的人存在，果然。”

Jared怯生生地缩在一边，对一切感到羞愧。“.….对不起。”

“一直都是你是不是？Jared，Jay，还有别人吗？”Jensen问道，他往屋子里开始走，似乎开始有些习惯Jared了，但还是尽力离他远一些。当Jared摇了摇头时，Jensen又叹了口气，“…..真是该死的，上帝啊，Jared，你怎么可以这么做？”Jensen的声音里带着愤怒。

“对不起…..”

“我就觉得有什么问题，因为你，一直感觉都有问题。”Jensen几乎是在自言自语了，Jared都不敢看他，只敢听Jensen在那里说，“你就那种，不跟人说话，不看人，还总是穿成这样….我还以为你是什么那种，你知道，受虐待的什么的。总是缩在一边，也不跟人说话，一个人吃东西，独来独往的….然后突然这个冒出来的Jay，只有周末才能见面，而且总有一些借口不来….我就总觉得有问题，果不其然有问题。”

Jared这个时候已经沉默了，他几乎是在听Jensen训一般低着头。“…..你知道，我其实很想跟你成为朋友的，因为我觉得你其实人很好，就是，怎么说，因为受虐待。就是电视中总演的那种，被家暴啊什么的，就很怕人，但我觉得你人很好，只是需要一些时间从自己的保护泡泡里走出来。然后我可以帮帮你什么的……结果怎么着，Boom！实际上是变形怪！”Jensen发出‘受不了’的声音，“我还能说什么，我的生活多姿多彩吗？”

Jared不觉得自己除了对不起还能说别的，但也因为Jensen的话感到震惊，Jensen竟然以为他是那样子，想要帮助他吗？

“你骗我，Jared。”Jensen的声音越来越愤怒，完全在指责了，“这么久，你一直骗我。你——”Jensen似乎都不知道说什么好了，他深吸了一口气，声音里充满了受伤。

他还能说什么？“对不——”

“——所有都是假的是吗？Jay的一切都是假的？都是你想要迎合我的喜好？没有一点是你自己？”Jensen打断了他，Jared抹了抹眼睛。眼睛红彤彤的抬起头来。

“也没有所有…..”Jared嘟囔着，“就，就你和我区别比较大的地方……”

“算了，问这个有什么意义。”Jensen突然甩了一下手，Jared立刻闭上了嘴，垂下了眸子，“你真的蠢到家了。我是说，好吧，你因为什么变形怪的事情很苦恼。但是，如果你喜欢我，你能不能试试先解释给我听一下？就像现在，你不是解释的挺好的吗？你非要这么到最后吓我一跳？你真的不会告白，Jared，你得好好学学这个，还有你这个性格，长得也挺好看，个子也高高的，你怕什么呢。我要是个变形怪，我要骄傲死了。你有那么多天杀的帅气技能！”

哈，那是因为你不是个变形怪，Jensen悻悻地想着。

过了很久之后，Jensen惋惜地开口“…………..如果不是你非要这么做。我们之间不是没有可能的。”Jensen又叹了口气，“…..至少我们可以成为朋友。”

Jared感觉自己又要哭了，这让他赶忙吸了吸鼻子。“.……没关系的，Jensen。”Jared的眼泪在眼眶里打转。是他毁了这一切，是他的愚蠢毁了这一切，“我很快就会离开的，我不会让你看我难受的。”

Jensen沉默了一会。“…….这是什么意思？你要搬家吗？”他听起来有些意外。

“我们总是搬家的，我的爸爸也很早想让我们搬走了。”Jared看着Jensen说，一脸悲伤，又带着些麻木，“我今天晚上就会尽快搬走，你不会再见到我的。对于我做的事情，我真的非常抱歉。”Jared眨了眨眼睛，又有泪水滑落下来，“我知道你不可能原谅我，我做了很过分的事……但希望你能知道，我真的非常非常抱歉。”Jared又不小心哽噎了一声，把眼泪抹了下来。

“…….因为我，你就要搬走？”Jensen听起来有些不忍，他小声问。

 

***

 

“你不必这样。”Jensen突然转化了自己的态度，听到Jared要搬走了之后，他似乎有些改变主意了，“确实，我很生你的气，但是….拜托，你没有必要为这种事情就搬走的。”

Jared震惊地看向Jensen，他似乎是真心的，大大的绿色眸子盯着他看。“...我不知道过了这件事情之后，还怎么和你相处。”Jared如实回答到。

“然后你到下个镇子之后，就继续这样子？这样子…..不说话，独来独往，穿着不适合的衣服，或者是…..骗另外一个人谈恋爱？”Jensen说道最后声线明显变得愤怒了。

Jared不停地摇头。“不，不会了。我不会再和人类过多相处了。”Jared继续老老实实地回答道，“我们不是一个种族，相处只会带来痛苦，我是说…..”Jared苦笑了一下，自嘲地笑了一声，又有泪水流了下来，“今天我看到你那样跑出去…..这种事情，我经历一次就够了。”

Jensen沉默了很久，Jared不知道他在想什么。他不停打量着Jared，环着胸思考着些什么。他看起来特别焦虑，不停上下看来看去，拿脚拍打着地面。似乎在做着心里挣扎，因为很多种想法而牵扯着的感觉。而Jared完全不知道他在挣扎些什么，一般人不应该早就逃得越远越好了吗？

“…….不行。”Jensen突然摇了摇头说，而那让Jared瞪大眼睛，“不行不行，不行，我不能让你就这么走。你就这个样子，你就这个德行。”Jensen就像是示意一样的上下挥动了一下手，“我不能让你走，你会被人欺负死。”

什么？Jared完全没有反应过来的时候，Jensen就站近了几步，到了私人范围内，让Jared整个人都往退，但是退无可退。他几乎算是惊恐地看着Jensen，看着Jensen一脸不知道是对Jared生气，还是在对自己生气的表情拽起床单，然后一下子按在了Jared的脸上。

“首先，一个大男孩，哭哭啼啼地成什么样子，我看你哭我就难受，不许哭了。”Jensen拿旅馆的床单在Jared的脸上粗暴地揉了揉，Jared完全呆住了，“做错事了就承认，然后接受惩罚。哭什么哭，还哭成这个德行，你多大了。你们变形怪认错的时候都这么哭吗？”

在Jared还没来得及做出反应的时候，他的后背被人狠狠抽了一下，让他猛地挺直了背。“还有你这个站姿，都快一米九的大个子了，看起来跟一米七一样。人类不吃变形怪，你怕什么怕。你不管站着还是走路一直就这个样子，我想揍你很久了。”Jensen又踢了一脚Jared的腿，“站直了，别缩着，还缩，站直了！”Jensen提高了些声音，Jared吓得立刻站得直直的。

“还有。”Jensen指着Jared就开口，仿佛有一肚子的怨气没地方散发，“说话的时候看人，看着我的眼睛说话。对，看着我，不仅看着我，你跟谁说话都要看着他眼睛说话。对，还有别说几句话就跑，不要低头，跟人好好说话。还有…..我是说，你做Jay的时候不是做得挺好的吗，怎么变回你真正的样子，你就成这个德行了？”

Jared嗫嚅着，犹豫了一会。“因，因为我是变型——”

“结巴！”Jensen啪的拍了一下Jared，Jared一缩，又被拍了一巴掌，“再来一遍！”

“因为。”Jared有些惧怕地看着Jensen，他咽了咽口水，“我是变形怪。”

“虽然不知道你的因果联系是怎么回事，我个人倒觉得你的技能非常帅，虽然如果你不是用在我身上，我不会这么想揍你。”Jensen说着又翻了个白眼瞪他，Jared抿着嘴唇往旁边挪了挪，“但是，好吧，你有自己不能告诉别人的理由。但我要告诉你，你展现成这副结结巴巴的样子，只会让人觉得你更怪，而且会欺负你。”好吧，他确实没少受欺负，虽然Jared都归结为了是因为他是变形怪所以很奇怪的原因，“你要是想藏，你就做个正常人。正常人不那么走路，也说话不结巴，也看人眼睛，懂了吗？”

“懂了……”

“说话别拖长调，看着我的眼睛！”

“懂了！”Jared被踹得立刻抬起头几乎是喊道。你现在就是在欺负我啊…..好吧，他想他有无数个被Jensen按着打的理由。所以Jared只是舔了舔嘴唇看着Jensen，他没想到Jensen还有这么一面。这让他很是惊讶。

或许人类也有一千张脸，只是和变形怪的不一样。他突然愣愣得想。

不过，Jensen的哪张脸，Jared都很喜欢。

 

***

 

Jensen是个很好的人，他长得好看，身材很好。性格有些内向，但是人缘很好。他很热心，也看不惯欺凌，而且温和。他喜欢体育，不喜欢英语课，如果笑起来的话，会像是个孩子，像是Jared人生中的阳光。

而如今，这个Jensen正掐着腰叹着气。“你真的还有好长一段路要走。”Jensen上下打量着Jared，而Jared心里打着小鼓，有些紧张地望着他，“就先别提什么搬走的事情了，你这个时候搬走，回来断鼻子都算是轻的。”

“对不——”Jared刚要道歉，就收到了Jensen死亡射线。Jared立刻不说话了，用自己的狗狗眼睛怯生生地看着他。

Jensen看了他一会，然后又转过头去，气得抓自己的头发，咆哮了一声。“真是要气死我了，本来以为今天可以上最终垒，结果不仅自己的灵魂伴侣飞了，还出现了这么个大婴儿需要人照顾！”Jensen气得嘟囔，然后指着在后面不知所措的Jared说，“以后我要是突然生气揍你几拳，你不许抱怨，你欠我的，懂了吗？”

Jared忙不迭的不停点头，Jensen又深深叹了口气。他坐在床上生了很久的闷气，胸脯起起伏伏的也不知道在想什么。Jared也不敢打搅他，之后Jensen转过头来，瞪着Jared。

“我原谅你了。”

Jared瞪大眼睛，还没来得及开心，Jensen立刻说道。“但是！”Jensen立刻斩钉截铁地说，“我只是理智上原谅你了，因为我知道你不是故意的，你不是坏人。但是，我很生气，我非常生气，我会生气很久，我不知道会有多久，反正今天晚上我看到你就来气。所以我决定回家冷静一下，你也最好明天上学的时候乖乖来，你欠我的，Jared，我告诉你，你欠我的东西多了。”

“对不——”

“你再说一次对不起，我现在就打断你的腿，你听清楚了吗？”

Jared就这样迷迷糊糊地从旅馆了走了出来，迷迷糊糊地回了家，迷迷糊糊地躺了下来。当他躺下来的时候他才意识到发生了什么，脑袋里转着太多今天的回忆。他想起Jensen害怕的样子，想起Jensen质疑他的样子，然后事情…事情怎么发展成这样了？Jared不明白。

Jared同样不明白的是，为什么他被Jensen打了那么多下，他还会感到这么开心呢？就像是，真的好开心。

Jared把自己的脸埋在了枕头里。

 

***

 

Jared把宝贝盒子里Jensen给的糖吃掉了。

那只是因为Jensen会给他更多更多、因为Jensen不爱吃糖，而他的父母总是塞给他。而Jared喜欢吃糖，他就每天要从Jensen那里消费很多糖。

Jensen之后变成了Jared的…..长官？虽然不能总是和Jensen见面，但只要一见面，Jensen就要检查他，没达到要求就要被踹上几脚，但其实不怎么疼。Jensen也把Jared拉到了他的朋友圈里，他的朋友们刚开始还会问问Jay的事情，之后就觉得Jensen和Jared这种关系很有意思。还说Jensen终于是‘满足了照顾人的癖好’。

Jensen的眼睛差点翻到天上去。

Jeff刚开始拼命想要搬家，当看到自己弟弟越来越自信，也从母亲和妹妹离世的阴影中走出来的时候，终于意识到Jensen其实对他有好影响，也就放心下来。而在父亲安定下来之后，终于可以做一些更长期，更赚钱的工作。Jeff和Jared也会打些零工。父亲说，很快他们就能换到更好的公寓去，还会买很多合身的衣服。

而Jensen确实很容易操心。他平时看起来比较内敛，偶尔甚至有些冷漠，但当他操心的时候，你就会发现他真的观察细致入微。而Jensen操心的范围很广，从Jared的头发，到Jared的衣领，到吃东西的健康程度，到为什么Jared那么爱出汗。更别提偶尔Jensen会突然想起来‘我的Jay有那么那么好，结果是这个混蛋假扮的’而气得爆炸，所以Jared基本上每天都要挨揍。但他觉得自己也有点问题，怎么被揍他还挺开心？

在不知道几个月过去，几个假期过去之后。那天他和Jensen回去的都有些晚，为了完成一个小组作业。他们两个人靠的很近，晚霞照在他们脸上，淡淡的红色。Jared感觉脸红，因为心里事而咬着下唇，而Jensen只是关注在作业上，紧紧皱着眉头。

“我跟你说过什么？”Jensen突然头都没抬地说，Jared心里一抖，“你想问什么你就问。我不咬人。”

Jared又紧张了一阵子，那让Jensen白了他一眼，Jared知道他再耗一会，Jensen就要揍他了。

“….我们可以成为朋友吗，Jensen？”Jared真的很想结巴，但是他不敢结巴，所以他几乎是一连串的说了出来。感觉呼吸都静止了，他吓得动都不敢动。

Jensen顿住了，他抬头看了他一眼。“….你想和我成为朋友吗？”Jensen问。

“想！”Jared立刻说。真感谢这个夕阳，Jensen就看不到他通红的脸了。

“那好，我们现在是朋友了。”Jensen低下头，仿佛什么都没发生一般的说，“现在闭嘴赶快把这个图的另一边画了。”

 

***

 

然后，又过了不知道多久，可能有三个假期，好几个学期。或者只有一个假期，一个学期。Jared才有了说之后话的勇气。

“Jensen？”他突然问道，那天他正在Jensen的家里打游戏。Jared家里搬去了更好的公寓，Jensen的父母也觉得Jared是很好的青年人。一局结束之后，他犹豫了很久，深吸了一口气问道。

“嗯？”Jensen没怎么在意地问，有阳光在他的睫毛上扑闪着，让Jared禁不住屏住呼吸。

“你….”Jared又犹豫了一下，“现在还生气吗？”

Jensen现在看向他了，那表情让人无法评测，他似乎在打量着Jared，而Jared脸立刻就发热起来。他忍住撤开目光的想法去和Jensen对视，希望Jensen会满意他的进步。Jensen会觉得他可以是…..他可以是更多。

“现在我不生气。”Jensen最后回答，“但我不保证我以后不会生气。”

好时机。Jared大口呼吸了一下，他感觉他这辈子的勇气都用在此时此刻了。Jared知道他说出来的时候已经在哆嗦了。“那我能做些什么，可以让你不再生气了？”

Jensen微微瞪大眼睛，似乎没有预料到Jared会这么说。Jared就一直抿着嘴等着他，他知道Jensen听懂了他的意思，他知道Jensen明白他其实在问什么…Jared屏息等待着。

“你不是又想搞什么吧？读心？”Jensen皱起眉，警惕地瞥着他。

“不不，不，我没有再用过了。”这是实话，Jared之后发现这种了解人的方式真是糟糕透顶，尤其是去了解Jensen，“我也不会再骗你了，我也不会瞒你任何事情。我，我的意思是….这次是我了，纯粹的我，只有我。”而你要什么我都给你，Jared没有说出最后一句，虽然那也是他的心理话。

当Jensen没有回答的时候，Jared开始有些慌张了，他开始口不择言。“为了表示我的诚恳，我要把最后一件我瞒着的事情告诉你，真的，最后一件了。”Jensen瞥了他一眼，那表情就像是在说‘真的？你还有事瞒着我？’，但是Jared立刻说道，“…我，额，我的意思是，我不说是因为，因为我——我有时候会变成你的样子。”

Jensen一下子顿住了，他震惊地瞪大眸子，一脸惊异。而Jared立刻说道，因为他知道他不一口气说出来，他就说不出来了。“放松，我从来没有变成你的样子出门过。我，那个，我就是会，我只是会站在镜子前，然后看，看，然后我就，我的意思是，那个，我是说——”完了他说不出来，Jared支支吾吾，“我会看着你，因为，那个，你很好看，我喜欢看你。然后我也会，那个，额，你知道，我就会摸摸你，然后——”

“停，停停停！”Jensen反应过来了，脸一下子变得通红。哦上帝，Jared从来没有看过Jensen脸这么红的样子，哪怕是和Jay谈恋爱的时候。Jensen那时候总是很温柔，而此时此刻，他看起来要红脸红炸了，狠狠瞪着Jared，“我知道了！不用再讲给我听了！我不想知道细节！”

“我最近都没有再做了，我发誓。”这也是实话，虽然他还是会心情不好的时候变成Jensen，然后就会心情变好，坐在镜子面前写作业什么的。

“不，哦天哪，我都有画面感了，看在上帝的份上，Jared！”Jensen挫败地咆哮着，捂住了自己的头，Jared挠着自己的脸吐着舌头，“这个….这个太——我的意思是，我相信变形怪的能力不是这么用的！”好极了，现在连Jensen都结巴了。

Jared乖乖承认错误。“是我的错。”Jensen不知道是在生气还是在窘迫，或者两者都有，不停看着游戏屏幕眨着眼睛，“我觉得我要诚恳的话，就不能瞒你事情。我是说，鉴于我之前….我需要完全的诚恳，对不对？”

“哦谢谢你，现在那个画面永远根植在我脑海里挥之不去了，真是谢谢你哈。”Jensen讽刺地冷哼了一声，Jared有些尴尬地笑了笑。

但是，这不是Jared这次的目的。“所以。”Jared又咬了咬下唇，“…..我能做什么补偿你呢？”

Jensen似乎真的在思考了。Jared的心一直在乱跳，呼吸也不稳。会不会太早了？或许应该再过一段时间。或许Jensen根本不喜欢他，或许Jensen觉得他和他不合适，或许Jensen没有原谅他，或许——

“——你是蝙蝠侠党吗？”Jensen突然问。

“额？”Jared楞了一下，眨了眨眼睛，“是….是吧。我只看过蝙蝠侠。”

Jensen点了点头，开始翻找着。“好极了。”Jensen抽出两张电影票，“不是说我想邀请你，只是你知道，那群混球全是漫威党，受不了他们。”Jensen又翻了个白眼晃了晃票，“所以这周新电影上映，我能有什么办法，只能找你陪我去看了。我还没找到机会问你，不过既然你都这么诚恳了——”

Jared的胸口燃起了希望。

Jensen眨了下眼，他看起来欢快，帅气，又活泼，是Jared所向往的一切。“你就这么补偿我吧。”Jensen耸了耸肩，大大微笑了起来。

Jared突然感觉想哭又想笑，然而他最后做到的事是把Jensen抱了个满怀，让他俩几乎在地上滚了个圈。

他不想吞掉Jensen了，他想牵着Jensen的手做过大街小巷，让所有人都看见他们，让所有人都知道他们有多么开心。

不要和人类走得太近。母亲警告地声音还在那里，但那已经是很远很远地回音。

不，妈妈。他想着，把脸埋在了Jensen的颈窝里。

我现在很幸福。

 

***

 

那个青年是Jared在这所大学唯一认识人。

好吧，作为新生来说，他们都没有什么差别。但如果还是一个部门，一个专业，甚至一个班级的话，那真的算是幸运了。不过Jared又有什么更大的梦想呢？他不想引人注意，而他觉得除了眼前的青年他没什么更在意的，所以当然就跟着一起来了。

而与此同时，他站到了讲台上，做起了自我介绍。他颇有技巧的将教室从左看到右，又从右看到左。这以后都是我的同学了，Jared插着腰心里想着，我会跟他们之间的某些人成为朋友。

“非常感谢，Jared。那么下一位……Jensen，Jensen·Ackles。”

然后他就顺着指示看了过去，那个叫Jensen的青年坐在窗边举起手来，手举得并不高。窗外的阳光洒在他的身上，眼睛是绿色的。

Jared微笑起来。

他走回了自己的座位上，和中途的Jensen遇上了，两个人小打小闹的踹了对方一脚。然后Jared便摔回椅子上，旁边就是Jensen的座位，之后的班级里，他们会一直选择同样的同桌座位。

Jensen，他想着。他的大脑快乐地附和着。

“首先声明。”Jensen站在讲台上，指向Jared，“我知道他长得又帅又高，但那个家伙是我男朋友，你们来晚了一步，以后别想了。”

Jared看着讲台上的Jensen的目光，歪过头，露出了纯粹的快乐笑容。

 

 

 

(完）

（完）


End file.
